User blog:MarthBoy606/The Super Games!
My Favorite Character Games These have my favorite Characters. Combatants: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario *Sanic *Mewtwo *Yoshi *???(Will join the Games on Day 3) *Villager *Kirby Now, Day 1! *Villager gets a bomb from an unknown sponsor while racing Sanic *Mario and Sonic stalk Mewtwo *Mewtwo hunts for food *Sanic and Villager have a race, but Sanic wins *Kirby eats his tent, mistaking it for food *Yoshi hunts for food My Questions: Kirby, why did you eat your tent? Who is giving Villager these bombs? Mario and Sonic, why are you two teaming up to stalk a Pokémon? Ded: No one Day 2 *Villager accidentally sets of the bomb, which explodes, killing him *Mario and Sonic engage in combat with Mewtwo, and win *Sanic gets eaten by Yoshi and turns into an egg *Yoshi eats an omelette made from the egg that was once Sanic *Kirby looks for new shelter My Questions: Why did Sanic not outrun Yoshi? Villager, how did you seriously set off a bomb on accident? Ded: Sanic(?), Villager Day 3 *Rainbow Dash electrocutes Mewtwo with a cloud, killing him *Sanic reveals that the omelette Yoshi made was made with his clone *Yoshi is cowering in fear from Sanic *Mario and Sonic help Kirby and lets him sleep over *Kirby thanks Mario and Sonic My Questions: How is Rainbow Dash the secret fighter? Why did she kill Mewtwo? How did Sanic hide using the clone? Why is Yoshi afraid of Sanic? Ded: Mewtwo, Villager Day 4 *Sanic holds Yoshi in a cage *Mario and Sonic set out a bomb, which obliterates Sanic *Rainbow Dash chases Kirby, but Kirby eats her *Yoshi yells for help My Questions: Why did Sanic hold Yoshi hostage? Did Kirby accidentally avenge Mewtwo? Ded: Sanic, Mewtwo, Villager, Rainbow Dash Day 5 *Sonic spin dashes into Yoshi, killing him. *Kirby eats Yoshi's corpse *Mario challenges Sonic to a duel My Questions: Why does Kirby eat everyone? Ded: Sanic, Mewtwo, Villager, Rainbow Dash, Yoshi Day 6 * Sonic goes Super Sonic and obliterates Mario *Kirby eats the Chaos Emeralds, reverting Sonic back to normal My Notes: Kirby, STOP EATING! Ded: Sanic, Mewtwo, Villager, Rainbow Dash, Yoshi, Mario Day 7: Final Day *Kirby tries eating his oppenent, but Sonic outruns him for a while *Sonic gets too tired, and is pulled into Kirby's stomach dimension THE WINNER IS: KIRBY! WHAT THE SANDWICH?! Games WHAT THE SANDWICH?! These have no connection what so ever. Combatants: *Weegee *Scorpion *???(Will join the games on Day 3) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Godzilla *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Steve (Minecraft) *Silver the Hedgehog Now, Day 1! *Scorpion cheats in a race against Silver by Teleporting *Ryu Shoryukens a tree, knocking it over *Tails builds a tent *Steve builds a tent *Godzilla goes underwater *Weegee hides My Questions: Scorpion, why did you cheat? Ryu, why Shoryuken a tree of all things? Ded: No one Day 2 *Steve mines a hole, trapping Ryu *Silver throws a car at Tails, but he dodged *Scorpion throws his spear through the trapped Ryu's head *Godzilla flies away with his atomic breath, obliterating Ryu's corpse *Weegee still hides My Questions: None. Today was perfect. Ded: Ryu Day 3 *Meta Knight cuts Scorpion in half after stalking him *The still-retreating-with-atomic-breath-Godzilla accidentally propels himself into the sun *Steve gets his sword ready, for he sees a sword-wielding puffball killing a ninja *Tails gets hit by a car thrown by Silver My Questions: Why is Godzilla so stupid? Steve, why are you planning on fighting Meta Knight? Ded: Godzilla, Ryu, Scorpion Day 4 *The car goes straight through Tails and into the core of the Earth *Meta Knight knocks Steve's gold sword out of his hand, so the miner pulls out his diamond sword instead *Silver looks on in fear as a gold sword is coming towards him, with Weegee staring into his soul My Questions: None. Today was perfect. Ded: Ryu, Godzilla, Tails, Scorpion (Sooner or later, Silver. I mean, how is that sword so slow?) Day 5 * Weegee picks up Silver away from the sword, and finishes his stare, killing the hedgehog *Meta Knight uses Galaxia Darkness(I think that's it's name) on Steve, cutting through him *Steve wonders why it's so dark, until he stops thinking, for he had been killed My Questions: Why are Meta Knight and Weegee the final two? Ded: Ryu, Godzilla, Tails, Scorpion, Silver, Steve Day 6 *Weegee disintegrated Galaxia with his laser eyes, and unleashed his stare on Meta Knight *Meta Knight looks on in fear as the Weegee Virus overwhelms and kills him My Questions: No way, did that SERIOUSLY just happen?! Weegee won? So...I guess that-- --THE WINNER IS: WEEGEE?! Loser Games These games have the losers of every previous game. Combatants: *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sanic *Mewtwo *Villager *Scorpion *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Rainbow Dash *Meta Knight *???(Cause why not, will join the games on Day 2) *Yoshi *Miles "Tails" Prower *Steve (Minecraft) *Silver the Hedgehog Kirby demanded to return, and I let him. (Note: This one will have Days and Nights instead of just Days) Now, Day 1! *Rainbow Dash stalks Scorpion *Meta Knight fights Mewtwo and wins, but keeps Mewtwo alive *Ryu trips on a rock *Yoshi and Kirby have an eating contest *Silver throws a car into the sun *Tails is flying and gets hit by the car, sending him into the sun *Sanic goes fast *Sonic dances with Mario Notes: Umm.... Ded: Tails Night 1 *Rainbow Dash and Meta Knight tell stories to each other *Mario and Sonic fall asleep *Kirby and Yoshi stop eating and fall asleep *Sanic goes fast. SANICS DON'T GET TIRED! *Silver throws a car at Villager, but he chops it in half with his axe *Steve leaves the game, 'erasing' him *Ryu and Mewtwo sleep together Notes: METADASH IS BEST SHIP! Also Ryutwo.... Day 2 *Steve rejoins the game, only to be killed by Akuma's Raging Demon *Meta Knight and Rainbow Dash hunt for other tributes *Sanic goes fast, running over Silver *Mario stalks Kirby *Sonic gets Shoryuken'd in the face by Ryu *Yoshi eats a spike that stabs him, killing him *Mewtwo gets cut in half by Villager *Kirby flies around Notes: Um...(Again) Ded: Steve, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Silver Night 2 *Meta Knight and Rainbow Dash do more stuff *Mario jumps off blocks until he accidentally enters the sun *Sonic chases Kirby *Villager cuts Sanic in half, but Sanic turns into two Sanics, which kill Villager *Sanic goes faster *Ryu shoryukens a tree that falls on Scorpion *Akuma sees a floating triangle with an eyeball in the distance *Everyone sees it and yell "ILLERMINERTY CONFIRMED! OMG!" Notes: My third Um...... Ded: Villager, Scorpion Day 3 * Rainbow Dash electrocutes Akuma * Meta Knight cuts Akuma in half * The Illerminerty incinerates Ryu * Kirby fights Sanic * Yoshi eats Sonic Notes: Wait, what? Ded: Akuma, Sonic, Ryu, ???(Sanic or Kirby, I'll make the fight on a blog) Category:Blog posts